the_power_of_secretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duckie Monroe
“Why is straight the default? Everyone should have to declare one way or another, and it shouldn't be this big awkward thing whether you're straight, gay, bi, or whatever. I'm just saying.” - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda Duncan Philip Monroe III is the son between Duncan Monroe II and his ex-wife Colette, and he is the younger brother to Anabelle and the older half-brother to Georgina. His stepmother is a women named Fiona whom he doesn't have a close relationship with. Duckie with his longtime partner and eventual husband Valerio Soriano and they are the parents to three children named Jamie, David, and Isadora. Backstory Duncan is the second child and only son between Duncan II and his first wife Colette, and is the younger brother to Anabelle. He was born on June 14, 2004 in Thule and was born through a c-section. Duncan's mother Colette suffers from complex PTSD and is a paranoid schizophrenic, and often through out his life he was the one who could help his mother through her episodes. Eventually he would began Spring Triangle Intermediate School and be sorted in St. Denebola. And he would become best friends Apollo Jones, Asher Ziskind, and Eric Montenegro, he would also became good friends with Nadia al-Harbi and Rachel Blumstein. Personality In the beginning, he is a bit awkward and tends to hide behind Apollo. As the series goes on, he is a bit more confident but still is very scared of what others think. Over the course of the season becomes more confident as he learns to accept his sexuality. Primary example, he stands up for himself against a homophobe who yells at him and Valerio when they are making out in the courtyard. Appearance Duckie is tall and skinny. He has short, wavy blond hair and green eyes. He often wears snapbacks. Tattoos * He has two "X"'s on his index and middle finger on his left hand. * Duckie also has a Red Welsh dragon on his left but cheek which he got when he was very intoxicated. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making Individual Powers * [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental control']] especially over earth * [[Monetary Manipulation|'Monetary Manipulation']] * Empathy ** Emotion Detection ** Empathic Conversion ** Empathic Communication ** ''Empathic Illusion Casting'' Possessions Relationships Duckie Monroe/relationships Etymology * Duncan is the anglicized form of the Gaelic name Donnchadh, derived from Gaelic donn "brown" and cath "battle". This was the name of two kings of Scotland, including the one who was featured in Shakespeare's play Macbeth (1606). * Philip is from the Greek name Φιλιππος (Philippos) meaning "friend of horses", composed of the elements φιλος (philos) meaning "friend, lover" and ‘ιππος (hippos) meaning "horse". This was the name of five kings of Macedon, including Philip II the father of Alexander the Great. The name appears in the New Testament belonging to two people who are regarded as saints. First, one of the twelve apostles, and second, an early figure in the Christian church known as Philip the Deacon. * Monroe is from a Scottish surname meaning "from the mouth of the Roe". The Roe is a river in Ireland. Two famous bearers of the surname were American president James Monroe (1758-1831) and American actress Marilyn Monroe (1926-1962). Trivia * Duckie is associated with XI (11) which is in reference to the Tarot card Justice. He is also associated with the Minor Arcana's Ace of Cups and Page of Coins. * He has a familiar named TomTom who is a Cu Sidhe. * He is gay. * Duckie's favorite foods are sfogliatella and shrimp creole. * He is claustrophobic. * His favorite color is red. * Duckie is left-handed. * Duckie is a fan of Doctor Who. * He is alumni of Columbia University in the City of New York. ** He has a degree in biophysics. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Monroe family Category:Witches Category:Halfbloods Category:S.D.J.I. Squad Category:Main characters Category:St. Denebola students